1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having a through silicon via and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, the trend of electronic industries is to manufacture light weight, miniaturized, high-speed, multi-functional, and high-performance products at low cost. A multi-chip stacked package technology or a system-in-package technology is employed for achieving the above objects. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system-in-package technology uses a through silicon via.
The multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package can perform functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices in a single semiconductor package. Although the multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package may be rather thick as compared to a typical single-chip package, a size of the multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package is almost similar to that of the single-chip package in plan view. Therefore, the multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package is mainly used in products such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a memory card, a portable camcorder or the like, which require small size and portability as well as high-performance.